Intense
by TooWeirdToLive-TooRareToDie
Summary: There was love in his heart. Unsure, angry love that had been beaten and battered to a point that it was often confused with hate, but it was there. It rarely made an appearance, but when it did it took over his whole body, mind, and soul, filling him to the brim with the feeling.


I wrote this in like twenty minuets, and I thought it was pretty good, so I put it here. Beta'd by me, so there's probably mistakes. Please don't hesitate to tell me anything you see wrong!

Disclaimer on my profile

* * *

Most thought the boy to be cold. He wasted no time on people, and barely ever gave a nice word. He seemed to be perpetually angry, holding nothing but hate for everyone and everything in the world.

There was love in his heart though. Unsure, angry love that had been beaten and battered to a point that it was often confused with hate, but it was there. It rarely made an appearance, but when it did it took over his whole body, mind, and soul, filling him to the brim with this odd lovehate concoction.

There was only one person that brought out those intense feelings, and it irritated him to no end. Why, out of everyone it could have been, did it have to be _him_? It was _always him._

No matter what it was, with him, Sasuke felt it intensely. He was sure that Naruto had felt it too, but he did everything intensely. He always tried to get noticed, praised, and cared about. It was an understandable endeavor, considering that he had _never _been praised or loved.

It made Sasuke's heart ache to see the disappointment on his face he tried to hide when no one even wasted a glance at him.

That was part of the reason he challenged the boy. He _wanted _to see the fire in his eyes when he agreed, he wanted to see the triumphant smile when he was sure he was going to win, and he loved when he finally won, seeing the determination light up again, his eyes focused solely on him. Sasuke loved to feel as if he was the only one who mattered to Naruto.

The raven would never voice that aloud though. Giving Naruto the satisfaction of knowing the hold he had on him was something he vowed never to do.

But those thoughts changed when his feelings changed. This time, Sasuke wanted to feel the warm skin against his own, and he wanted to know what it was like to feel the blond's lips working against his. Not only that, but he wanted to be on the receiving end of his smoldering looks, he wanted the blue eyes trained on _him_, and letting himself melt with it.

Still though, he'd never let those feelings out. The only time he let himself ever dwell on them was in the safety of his empty home. When he was away from the feeling in his chest, he'd let himself think of what it would be like if he _wasn't_ alone in this house, but had the sun that Naruto seemed to perpetually carry around with him here. Or what it would be like to have Naruto's arms around his waist, embracing him, letting his body feel light like it hadn't been since he'd first been alone.

He wanted to feel _alive_ again. The only way he ever felt a semblance of life was when he was around the Uzumaki, and a fire flickered in him, warming him and making him feel like he could move, he could live, he could love.

That small fire turned to an inferno the day he felt the boy's lips pressed against his hesitantly, heating his whole body with something he never felt before. It was different from his love; this was more pure and sweet.

Sasuke had pulled Naruto closer, to the boy's surprise. He'd been expecting a push, a shove, and then maybe a beating. But this... he was being pulled closer, a hand touching his face in a was that could only be described as lovingly. It made his face heat and his hear race as he responded accordingly.

The day had been filled with tears and promises; Naruto promising that he would never leave, and Sasuke's emotions getting the best of him for the moment. Naruto made everything intense.

For this one time, he loved the intensity.

And he wouldn't let it go.

* * *

I guess this could have a second part, if you wanted. Tell me if you do!

Constructive criticism is always nice!


End file.
